The primary accomplishment was to solve the crystal structures of the complex between soluble part of the urokinase plasminogen activator receptor (suPAR) and the amino-terminal fragment of the urokinase plasminogen activator (ATF). This structures for the first time showed the details of interactions between ATF and suPAR, thus opening the path for rational development of inhibitors blocking these interactions.